Won't Go Home Without You
by MissAmyR92
Summary: My first Jo/Sam piece. The song included is by Maroon 5. WARNING - Rated M for sexual content and female/female relationship.


**Hey! My first Jam ****fic**** please let me know what you think. ****From Jo's POV.**** Amy x**

**Won't Go Home Without You.**

**I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen,**

**She left before I had the chance to say,**

**Oh.**

**The words that would mend, the things that were broken**

**But now it's far too late she's gone away…**

I've ruined everything. It was all going so well. We were best friends, Sam and I. I thought that was all we were ever going to be, she was as straight as they came. I've been wanting Sam for months, if not years, I can't deny that. God, who wouldn't want her? She's beautiful, funny, intelligent. She's perfect.

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep,**

**Thinking 'why does this happen to me?**

**Why does every moment have to be so hard?'**

**Hard to believe**

It was stupid of me to think I could ever stand a chance with Sam. We were friends but nothing more. I should have accepted that. But no, after one drink too many, I opened my big mouth without engaging my brain first. I confessed my love for Sam Nixon.

**It's not over tonight,**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right,**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you.**

Yes I know. Why the hell did I do that?! Because I can't hide my feelings any longer I guess. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone before and I just wanted her to know. But I didn't just leave it at that did I? No, I kissed her. I guess I took advantage of the fact that she was in shock about the bombshell I'd just landed on her. But what surprised me most about everything was that she kissed me back! Samantha Nixon reciprocated my kiss! God, she's a damn good kisser. I felt like I was in heaven. Her tongue caressing mine, her soft lips clashing with my own.

**The taste of her breath, I'll never get over,**

**The noises that she made kept me awake.**

**Oh.**

**The weight of things, that remained unspoken**

**Built up so much it crushed us every day.**

Then she pulled away. I thought she was going to say the usual 'it was a mistake.' But instead she whispered breathlessly.

"Your place or mine?"

I almost dragged her to my car in my desperation to get her home! I gave Sam one more fiery kiss before driving home as fast as physically possible my hand resting on her knee throughout the journey which seemed to last forever.

Eventually, we got to my house. We walked to the front door, our fingers entwined. As soon as we got through the door, I pushed her up against the wall, my hands wandering all over her gorgeous body, through her silky hair, over her breasts and resting on her hips, my mouth still trailing kisses down her slender figure.

"Please, Jo." Sam breathed in her sexy voice.

**It's not over tonight,**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right,**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you.**

**It's not over tonight,**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right,**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you.**

So we made love, there and then. Mad, passionate love. Oh, she was good! It was just sheer ecstasy. And when she collapsed on my chest some time later, I felt like I was the happiest woman alive. I certainly was the luckiest. I fell asleep with a Cheshire cat-like grin plastered on my face, my fingers tangled in her hair, my legs wrapped around hers.

**Of all the things I felt but never really shown,**

**Perhaps the worst is that I let you go, oh ****oh****oh**

From that point, it all went downhill. I woke up to find Sam had gone and she'd left a note stuck to my fridge.

_I'm sorry x_

I tried calling and texting her countless times, left umpteen messages on her voicemail But it was no use. She thought it was all a mistake.

I thought everything was going to be perfect, just like I'd imagined. We'd live together, we'd be happy. But who was I kidding? Fairytales don't happen in the real world Jo.

**It's not over tonight,**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right,**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you.**

So I'm going to prove myself. Prove that I'm not going to mess her around, I'll be there for her through thick and thin. I love her more than words can explain. I want her. I need her. I can't be without her. All these things, I need her to know. I'm now waiting outside her office, she can't hide from me any longer and I'm not going to give up! God, I'm so nervous. I don't know how I'll cope if she rejects me again. It will rip my heart to pieces yet again.

**It's not over tonight,**

**Just give me one more chance to make it right,**

**I may not make it through the night**

**I won't go home without you.**

She said yes! Yes! She listened to what I had to say, and she agreed to go out with me! I'm so happy I can barely breathe! And now I **know **what I only thought before. I am the happiest woman alive.

**So what do we think? ****More Jam?****Less Jam?****Just a ****splodge**** every now and then?**** :P R&R please x**


End file.
